Raven Flyte
Raven Flyte is a citizen representing District Six in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. Unlike most Aether tier tributes, Raven is only submitted with Crow Flyte, and never with anyone else, as it is an essential part of her backstory and development. 'Information' Name: Raven Flyte District: Six Gender: Female Age: Sixteen Alignment: Lawful Neutral Personality: Raven is someone who is very set in stone about her morals, seeing herself with a slight god complex in regards to them. She believes her outlook on life is righteous and sane, seeing her brother's perspectives to be ignorant of the truth. She's someone who hates seeing chaos and disorder, always striving to bring unity and peace, which seem like moral goals. However, the way Raven strives to do this within the confines of her District is through horrifying means reminiscent of the mafia. She doesn't find many qualms about intimidation techniques and using things such as arson and assault to send a message. However, she's strongly against harming children, most women, and murder with intent. Height: 5'2" Weight: 103 pounds Weapon(s): Raven's main weapons are the hidden blade, which gives her a lot of maneuverability in terms of close combat. She can take people by surprise in the blink of an eye. If you think you're safe strangling her to death, well guess what, you got a knife in your gut. It's something she's had to use before and would definitely do again. Aside from that, Raven is very familiar with the use of daggers due to their similarities in that regard. Finally, due to the politics of street warfare and trying to gain an upper hand, Raven is also familiar with poisons of many types. History: Backstory=WIP |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Raven Flyte was born with her twin brother Crow into the Flyte family, which, with one distant relative as an exception, were a relatively poor group who lived in the poverty of District 6. They managed to scrape by just a little bit every month, only having a few dollars in spare change when all expenses and necessities were paid off. *Raven and her twin were fairly close as children, always finding ways to still have fun despite their bad situation economically. They were able to rely on childhood innocence in order to keep themselves entertained. *As the pair grew older, they began to, as expected of twins, bicker more and more over things, although they were still always able to come back together. Raven loved her brother, and she believed he did the same. *However, the time came when the pair both got into the cruel streets of the District, and the pair both had to fend for themselves in order to try and bring food and money back home to the rest of their family. *On the streets, the pair drifted into two jobs: Raven ended up going to a street gang known as the Emeri. It essentially served the same purpose as a classic gang on any major city's streets. It gave Raven a valuable and important income, however, and thus she stuck with its lawful behaviour. *She learned that the Emeris had bad blood with another group, those being the Raijin, and both gangs had consistent turf wars in the backends of District Six. Even if it wasn't for these turf wars, both the Emeris and Raven's morals clash heavily with those of the Raijin, and thus Raven began to lead the fight against them. *It was in a fight late one night when she was only recently fifteen that she finally found out her brother's employers were the Raijin. The twins, with a clash in ideologies, and a clash in views, instantly had their relationship shatter. *They could no longer stand to be in the house at the same time as one another, knowing that their counterpart was, in their eyes, sincerely ignorant to the truth. The duo had major differences, and the split was apparent. *Shortly before the reapings, another large fight between the two gangs ensued. However, as Raven and Crow met to spar, all eyes turned to their fight, with every other brawl ending. There and then, the twins made a pact: to volunteer for the Hunger Games together and duel it out properly in a true test of strength and willpower. As much as it hurt Raven knowing what she'd have to do to come back, she reasoned it would be for the greater good. *As reaping day arrived, the pair held true to their word, with both volunteering and giving one final handshake of good luck - and the last good will the Flyte twins will ever have. Strengths: Raven's biggest strengths are her leadership capabilities, which can easily allow for a very unison and well-rounded alliance to be formed. She's a natural at it, and it's very apparent within her fluid leadership. She's also extremely adept with poisons and knows exactly what ones would be best used in specific scenarios. Aside from that, Raven's smaller size could allow her to infiltrate certain areas far better than other tributes ever could. Weaknesses: Raven's most glaring flaws are her stubborn, unchanging personality, which can most definitely grate away at even some of the kindest tributes, should they have different morals or views. Another weakness of Raven is her overall small stature, which, while useful in some situations, means she's not a great fighter one-on-one with larger tributes. Finally, Raven is generally untrusting in people she doesn't feel familiar with, which could easily cause issues in the Games for her alliance. Fears: Raven's main fear is failing her gang by allowing Crow to do better than her. She refuses to allow it to happen. Reaping reaction: Raven volunteered with a grudge in her eyes for her twin brother. She gives off a very mysterious but prideful vibe. Group Training: Raven looks for an alliance to join up with that isn't the Careers, likely going with the Anti-Careers or the closest form to that as it is. Aside from that, she doesn't do much more than focus on improving her skills with weaponry. Individual Sessions in Training: Raven gives off a purposely poor showing to make herself seem like a lesser threat. Interview Angle: Raven keeps with the mysterious, quiet persona she's established to the audience thus far. Alliance: Raven is with the Anti-Careers or an alliance similar in numbers or goal to it. Token: Raven's token is a locket bearing the Emeri logo on its front. Mentor Advice: Don't let grudges from your past overrule the main goal here: winning. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Raven and Crow's lunaiis were both made to act as polar opposites to one another, and that's what I attempted to do with their backstories and general design. A raven is a type of bird, whereas the last name Flyte is a rehash of the word "flight", which works both with District 6's industry and with Raven and Crow's naming schemes. 'Trivia' *The Emeri gang was originally named The Emeralds. However, I felt this was too heavily tied to Raven's design. **Similarly, the Raijin were initially named The Azures, and were changed for the same reason. Category:District 6 Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds